


Story Time

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [11]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mind the Tags, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, This is self indulgent fluff, extreme cuddling, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: A nice fluffy story with the half-giant wizard Yonah and Her Highness The Princess Sophia!Summary: Some nice playful interaction ending with story time! I imagine it’s really nice to be read books while sitting in a stomach.Warnings: uhhh very brief off-hand mention of se.x at the start of the story?? Unrelated to the vore, which is at the end of the story. Otherwise this is completely innocent and SUPER fluffy.
Relationships: Yonah HaEsh & Sophia of Orr
Series: Mystic Woods [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 3





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: contains vore (duh) but it's safe and fluffy and tender, and platonic!

—

The princess Sophia sat in her suspended bed in a massive golden cage, gently rocking to a frow. She had propped up her pillows and was reading a very good book. The 8th book in the Stars Without Number series: a science fiction epic. Living in a fantasy world tended to make one crave stories of grand technology and other worlds out in the great expanse of space.

It was a little annoying to have a half giant wizard sitting on his bedroom floor staring at you. He’d just got back from a trip to Myran, his beloved’s, witch hut. Since she hadn’t been taken along she’d assumed they were gonna get it on, but apparently all he did was borrow some special type of magic spoon that he needed for a potion.

Now he sat, looking like a hungry puppy except she was the one in a cage.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Sophia said, not even glancing at him, turning a page in the book.

“Oh?” Yonah said, his eyes literally sparkling.

She put the book to her side and turned to her friend.

“You’re thinking I’m the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen,” she smiled, “and you want to eat me.”

“Guilty as charged, princess,” he reached to open the cage door but Sophia chided him.

“I’m quite enjoying this book, Yonah. You can eat me after I finish this chapter.”

He still opened the door, and lay down to look through it as she picked up her book once more.

She was absolutely right. She was the most adorable human in existence. Well… Her younger sister Molly was also extremely adorable. Probably a smidge more. But Molly wasn’t here. And he couldn’t eat Molly.

He did not mind waiting. Just being with Sophia in silence was so pleasant he was in danger of falling asleep. But he did not, as he was also excited to eat her. She was in fact, his favorite snack, and wouldn’t dare let himself miss out.

Minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Twenty. She was not that slow a reader. He rolled over to look at her better.

Sophia was still reading but as her eyes flicked to him briefly she was clearly holding back giggles. She flipped the page and he could see, even though it was miniscule for him, an obvious first page of a new chapter.

“You’re a brat!” he said, sitting up and snatching her out of the cage, she dropped the book.

“In my defense it’s a really good book!”

He hugged her to his face, drinking in her smell. A smell he could never ever tire of. However it was not time yet to eat her. Tasting came first. He kissed her, her stomach, her arms, her face; to get small bursts of flavor.

Kissing turned to licking. At first he would flick out his tongue when he’d kiss a particularly ticklish spot. Her side and her neck being the prime spots. Soon the ratio flipped, and then there were barely any kisses, but Sophia was happy for a tongue bath. Yonah’s tongue was soft and warm, like a solid wave of tropical water.

Licking turned to nibbling. Very gently biting her side, just enough to make her laugh or squeak. With his tongue he would get an arm or leg in his mouth, hold it between his teeth, delicately almost grinding back and forth. An odd massage to be sure, and dangerous, but Yonah was practiced and Sophia would get his attention if need be.

At one point, when her left arm was trapped between molars, she reached out with her right and stroked one of his fangs. Yonah opened his mouth in a wide smile; releasing her arm, so she could admire his teeth properly. Slick with drool, but there was texture to the distinctly giant-folk canines; much longer and larger than a human’s. not that sharp, she couldn’t accidentally prick her finger on them. And even if she could, she wasn’t the king of princess with a “pricking the finger” curse.

For all his size, he looked so human, until he opened his mouth. Until he smiled. She did like his smile.

Finally the giant seemed satisfied and hungry. Onl he didn’t get the vial of glass paste.

Holding the princess to his chest he reached back into the cage, in his fingers was the book. It was very small in his hands but he held it up to his face.

“What were you reading?” he asked, even though he could read the large print title.

“Stars Without Number Book 8: To Infinity and Beyond” Sophia said, leaning against her giant’s soft, warm body. She could hear his heart, feel it, strong and steady. /Soon/ she thought. /Soon I will be tucked away inside him just like his heart/

“Oh! I own that one in giant size!” he said, putting it back and standing up, still one hand on the princess. She smiled and had a good feeling about where this was going. “It’s barely noon, if you don’t want to nap I could read to you.”

“I would love that!” Sophia crawled up to Yonah’s shoulder as he headed to the living room.

The walls weren’t lined with bookshelves, though Sophia thought they should. Didn’t seem very hermited wizard-esq to have so much empty wall space, or enchanted windows. Course, a lot of his books were smallfolk size. His collection of properly scaled books was extensive, and still could have filled up 5 or 6 shelves.

He had three. One for fiction. One for non-fiction. One for magazines. The book they wanted was fiction.

Currently the shelf displayed a bunch of alternate history books, on all four levels.

“I think… it was over here…” he put two fingers on the rightmost book of the 3rd shelf and swiped to the left. With a swish the books slid away, into the solid wood, but were followed by new books!

“No…” he swiped again.

“Oh wait, wrong level,” he repeated the motion on the fourth level.

“Got it!” he took it off the shelf, changed all the levels to display science fiction, and went to his armchair, placing the book on the coffee table.

“Now where were we?” he asked in a perfectly innocent tone, holding his hand out.

Sophia stepped into the waiting palm and sat down, facing Yonah. His eyes were bright and sparkling with anticipation. And deep affection. Such large brown eyes, very similar to her own, though hers had a little more green in them. She reached out a hand to stroke his nose with the back of her hand.

And he brought up his other hand, which held the vial of paste. A small drop, barely pea sized, was dabbed onto her forehead.

He kissed her middle one more time and whispered the spell, closing his eyes as she poofed into glass.

Then he opened his mouth and she crawled right in. The glass limbs were so much heavier than flesh and had a completely different texture.

Yonah used his tongue to help her to the back of his throat, at which point he tipped his head back. Before swallowing he took a deep breath, preparation for Sophia blocking his airways. Thankfully she was petit and gravity helped get her past his collar long before he would worry about suffocating. He held a hand to his throat to feel her slip down. Tracing her progress with his fingers, Sophia fell away. Becoming his.

The weight settled in his now full stomach, and he placed a hand over the spot.

“Mmmmmmmmmm” he sighed and closed his eyes, just focusing on Sophia as she got comfortable, pushing against his insides in the most pleasant manner.

As soon as her hands and face entered the chamber The princess cast a dim grey light. The darkness was just a bit to total and she wasn’t planning on sleeping. The beams danced across the curves of flesh that flexed and rolled.

Most folks tried to avoid ever seeing such a place. Or made it their mission in life to make sure no one else did, as it was technically a chamber that only promised a painful death unless the giant who owned it was merciful. Not that most folks eaten would have light with them. But to Sophia it was a welcome and familiar scene. Her personal hide-away.

And she placed her hands at the sides of the pharynx to push herself into the wizard’s stomach.

She mushed around like a cat for a while, longer than she needed to since she knew Yonah liked it. Before flopping down and stretching out, her joints making musical crinkle tinkles. The flesh embraced her and cuddled her, the pulse beneath almost talking to her, telling her to relax.

Yonah’s quiet voice rumbled down.

“What chapter were you on?” The chamber shifted as the giant reached for the book.

“Uhhhhh 8!” She said. It was 8 or 9 so she lowballed it.

Yonah wiggled, settling back into his chair in a similar manner to Sophia in his stomach. Just sitting up. And not in a stomach. His new position meant his gut was more squished, and Sophia was more squished! Little giggles came from his middle.

How delightful! 

“Ok,” he said, giving his stomach a nice rub and relishing the reciprocated action, “Chapter 8: Spectre of the Gun. The scene was typical. A desert planet. A small town. High noon. Two cyborg gunslingers. And our intrepid band of adventurers nowhere to be found, just a weird pillar of smoke several kilometres to the west…”

Ah. She had been on chapter 9. But she did not say anything, and just let the words wash over her.

What a perfect way to spend a lazy day.

[FIN]

[Thanks for reading!]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please comment!


End file.
